Moles, lesions, and other undesirable tissue growths are commonly removed in a biopsy procedure in which an incision or laceration is created to remove the lesion. The incision or laceration forms a wound that is subsequently repaired, usually with a needle and suture.
After laceration repair, a common problem upon return of the patient to the clinic for suture removal is that the suture has become imbedded in the healed tissue. Removal of such imbedded sutures can possibly reopen the laceration. In addition, suture removal, especially removal of sutures that are imbedded, can be associated with a level of discomfort that is unpleasant to some patients.